In typical telecommunications networks, a central point or administrative unit is notified whenever a request is made by a subscriber. These requests to a central point require a certain amount of bandwidth for proper delivery. For the delivery of video information within the telecommunications network, many of the requests from subscribers would be simple channel changes. These requests for simple channel changes from a subscriber would far exceed the effective bandwidth capability for the telecommunications system. The telecommunications network would not be able to deliver these requests to or handle these requests at a central point. Therefore, it is desirable to decrease bandwidth requirements in a telecommunication network for the efficient delivery of video information.